I'll Be Your Safety
by enchanteelittledarling
Summary: IAN4!Spoby AU. Toby Cavanaugh is Number Four. When he moves to Rosewood, he falls in love with a beautiful Earth girl by the name of Spencer Hastings. Will their love last? Or will Toby be forced to leave Rosewood - and Spencer - behind and go on the run yet again?


There were nine of us who escaped. Nine alien children who fled our home planet of Lorien in the wake of the Mogadorian invasion and came to live here on Earth. We were too young to remember much of what happened on the airfield that day. I can only remember booming explosions and frantic cries of terror as our Cêpans, our protectors, rushed us to the spaceship. Our parents died fighting for Lorien so that our lives could be spared, a cause that was not in vain. The nine of us were bound by a special protective charm on our ankles. This connected us to the others, for the charm numbered us. It meant that we couldn't be killed by the Mogadorians unless we were killed in numerical order.

Every time one of the nine died, a scar would appear to symbolize their death. The other day I got my third scar. It was the first in a couple of years. I had nearly forgotten the searing pain as it marked my flesh, a cruel reminder that one of my own kind was gone. Number One was killed in Malaysia. Number Two was murdered in London. Number Three was hunted down in Kenya. They are coming for me. I am next. My name is Toby Cavanaugh - and I am Number Four.

Ever since I can remember, I've been on the run. There's no telling when the Mogadorians are going to arrive, so I can never stay in one place for too long. Small towns are always the safest, because they're not too isolated but you come to know everyone who lives there. Hiding in plain sight. I thought that I was going to be able to have a normal life - at least, for a little bit longer - in the last town. But that was before people saw me get my scar. Immediately I was branded some kind of freak, and my Cêpan and I were forced to pack up and leave. Now I am on my way to begin a new life, take on yet another identity in a new town. I look out the window, half-listening to the music coming through the headphones of my iPod. It's raining. The sky is dark with clouds and it is near impossible to see straight ahead. In the thick fog, I can make out a faded sign.

_Welcome to Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Population: 7989. _

Rosewood, huh. This must be the town my Cêpan picked for us. He drives ahead for a little while longer then makes a sudden turn, steering us down a winding country road. There are no signs of civilization here other than the rickety house in the center of the field - we are literally in the middle of nowhere. Before I know it, we're heading up the driveway of our new house. The car engine stalls I watch as my Cêpan starts to unload the trunk.

Since we're on the move a lot, we tend to travel light. Still, there are some basics we always make sure to have with us. A backpack with spare clothes, maps, first aid kits - you know, that kind of thing. We never know when we'll be forced to be on the run again. Oh, and the Loric Chest. I don't know what's in the Chest, but judging by the way my Cêpan carries it, I figure it must be pretty important it. Once I asked him about it and he told me that I couldn't open it "until it was time," whatever that means. I help carry our small, unmarked cardboard boxes into the house.

It's the first time inside, so I take a good look around the place. There's nothing really special about it. It's just an empty house that someone rented out. All of the rooms look more or less the same. I choose one with a poster of some athlete plastered over a hole in the wall. Even though I've never really been into sports, it's nice to have a room with some personality to it. I look over at the clock and realize it's getting late, so I set the alarm. Tomorrow is my first day of high school in Rosewood.

At first, my Cêpan didn't want me to go to school. He said it wouldn't be safe and we needed to stay as much off the grid as possible. It took a bit of arguing, but I convinced him that if we wanted to try to blend in here, then I had to be a normal kid. And normal kids go to school. Finally he gave in - under the condition that I brought all of my essentials with me and that I would call him at the first signs of trouble.

So I'm enrolled as a sophomore, under my Rosewood alias of Toby Cavanaugh. Not bothering to change out of my clothes, I climb into bed. All of the day's traveling has left me exhausted. I fall asleep wondering what tomorrow will be like, hoping that I'll be able to blend in at Rosewood High.

The next morning, I am woken up by the beeping of my alarm clock. I undress and throw on the first clothes I can find - a dark hoodie and a pair of jeans. Before leaving the house, I check my reflection in the mirror. I looked normal enough, just a bit tired. If anyone asked, I'd tell them that I spent all day moving in. Which isn't a lie. I grab my backpack from a chair in the living room and head out the door.

Fortunately, the school isn't too far from my house. It takes about a twenty minute walk, but before long I see the front entrance come into view. It looks more or less like the other schools I've attended. Above the doorframe there's a sign that says ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL. Pulling my hood over my head, I make my way past crowds of students. No one seems to be drawing attention to me, which is a good thing. As I push open the door, I find myself standing in the middle of an empty foyer, wondering which way to go. I unzip my backpack and take out my schedule for this semester. I read it over as I walk, trying to figure out where my first class of the day is.

All of a sudden, I feel myself bump into someone. The schedule lands on the floor and my hood falls back, revealing my face. Startled, I look up - and that's when I see her. The most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.

She has the face of an angel. Her dark chestnut hair falls past her shoulders in loose waves. She's wearing a simple cream dress with a horse print, black belt fastened around the middle. Her kneesocks match the color of her dress, and she's wearing a pair of brown leather riding boots. I stare into her chocolate brown eyes, transfixed by her beauty.

"I - I'm so sorry," I blurt out, embarrassed. "I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

She doesn't seem to be upset like I thought she would be. Instead, she bends down to pick up my schedule. She hands the paper to me, waving her other hand dismissively.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Her voice has a hint of raspiness to it, making her even more attractive. I can feel her eyes carefully trained on me, sizing me up.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, actually I am. Today's my first day here - my first day in Rosewood actually."

"Oh! Where did you move here from?" she asks.

"Uhhh, California."

I don't want her to ask why I came here, so I quickly change the topic.

"Do you know where Room 114 is? It says I have science there first period."

She takes my schedule and looks it over. Then she smiles.

"Oh, yeah - it's actually right down the next hallway. I can show you where it is, if you'd like."

"That would be great. Thanks so much, uh..."

Suddenly, a thought hits me. I don't even know her name. Luckily, she catches on.

"Spencer. Spencer Hastings."

The girl - Spencer Hastings - walks beside me. I'm quite a bit taller than she is. I can hear the click of the heels of her riding boots on the linoleum with every step she takes.

"So, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore. What about you?"

Spencer raises an eyebrow in surprise.  
"I'm actually a sophomore as well," she says, with a small smile.

I don't realize how close together we're walking until the hem of Spencer's dress brushes past my leg.

"So Room 114 is just down the hall-" - she gestures in the direction - "and that's your locker right there."

I turn around to see that she's right.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you your name!"

"It's Toby."

"Ok, well I'll see you around, Toby -"

It takes me a moment to realize that she is waiting for me to tell her my last name.

"Cavanaugh."

"I'll see you around... Toby Cavanaugh."

Spencer smiles at me and gives a small wave before heading back down the hall. My breath catches in my throat at the very sight of her.

At that moment, the bell rings. It's only the first day of school, but I've already found a reason to love Rosewood. And that reason is a girl named Spencer Hastings.


End file.
